Yang Branwen: Another Remnant
by RisingGear
Summary: Team BTSR is considered the worst team at Beacon, The Headmistress has her work cut out for her. Beta reader TeeAiDee. #boycottroosterteeth
1. Team BTSR: Yang

_**Yang Branwen! : Another Remnant**_

 _ **By RisingGear**_

On the Island of Patch, A dark-haired woman grinds her teeth as she goes into labor. Unable to go to a hospital, due to a massive storm outside. She is forced to give birth in her bed with a woman in a white hood delivering. Screaming could be heard throughout the house. "Ok, I see the head just keep pushing!"

Grunting and screaming a constant stream of swear words the whole time. Her husband also holding her hand through it all. "Come on You're doing great Raven push!" He cheers her on even as his wife crushes his hand in her grip. He keeps smiling the whole time, his blue eye twitching from the pain.

"DON'T RUSH ME TAI!!" Raven screamed at Tai, nearly breaking his finger in the process. With one last push, a baby is born.

"It's a girl!" The white hooded girl cleans the crying newborn off before giving her to the new mother. The new father gushes over his newborn daughter, causing his wife to roll her eyes. "She's so beautiful just like her mother!"

A euphoric wave washes over Raven after the pain of childbirth has subsided. Now Raven is holding her daughter with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. "I almost can't believe I of all people is someone's mother!" A sweaty and exhausted Raven plays with the blond fuzz on the baby's head. "A strong drink or smoke would be great right about now!" Her brother tosses her a pack of cigarettes. "Longest nine months of my fucking LIFE!"

Tai pops his finger back in place so he can hold the baby. "Hey sweetie I'm your daddy!" He looks at his wife, not even containing how happy he is. "I can't believe we made something so perfect! What should we name her?"

The hooded woman plays with the blond curl on the baby's head. "I guess Taiyang jr is now out of the question?" She deadpans as she rolls her silver eyes. Her joke sparks an idea from Raven's brother Qrow, who was quietly leaning in the corner.

"Why not just Yang?" He suggests with his trademark smirk, taking a swig out of his whiskey bottle. "I mean have you two actually talked about names right?"

Tai looks confused at the suggestion, raising an eyebrow. "We did decide on names but Midnight does not fit this little ball of sunshine." The new Father notes with a goofy grin on his face, barely containing himself.

Raven shrugs indifferently as she boops the baby's nose. "For once I have to agree with Qrow, Yang is a good name for her. Matches the blond hair."

Raven didn't stay long after that, a week later she tried to sneak out through the back door. As she leaves a letter on the kitchen counter, a throwing knife misses her by a hair. "Where do you think you're going, Raven?" Her teammate Summer Rose steps out of the darkness of the night, outrage written all over her face. She can't believe one of her closest friends would just try to abandon them all. When she sees baby Yang in her arms, Summer flies into a rage, attacking her friend in a meltdown. She throws another knife at Raven, only she dodged it and broke a window."How could you do this to Tai!? You know how much he loves you, how happy he is to start a family with you!"

"Great she snapped, she should have known that this was only temporary." Summer throws a punch that Raven catches with her free hand. "She's just like my deadbeat brother! Can't throw a damn punch!" Raven lifts the furious Summer over head by the fist, slamming her down on the kitchen table. The impact splits the table in two leaving Summer stunned. Raven leans in to glote at her friend as she unsheaths her sword. "You really need to work on your hand to hand, Summer." With a single swing of her sword Raven makes a red portal appear out of thin air. "Goodbye."

As Raven steps in her portal, Summer clings to her leg still in tears. "Did you ever care about Tai to begin with? Or any of us for that matter?!" Raven refuses to answer, instead she simply passes through her portal, never to be seen again. She never saw them again after that day and baby Yang never knew her father.

 _ **~Branwen Tribe camp - 8 years later~**_

Raven has raised Yang among her tribe, a collection of brutal bandits that have a feared reputation world wide. Even as young as five Yang wasn't treated any different from anyone else in the tribe. Often forced to learn things most girls her age learn years later, instead of playing with blocks she plays with engine blocks. Because of Raven's status as the chief, the bar has been set pretty high right for her. The tribe's resident engineer even taught her how to salvage parts from any machinery the tribe finds in their many raids across the Anima region.

As years pass by the Children of the Branwen tribe are being trained by the chief herself, Raven Branwen. Several boys and girls fighting in a small patch of dirt, trading blow for blow with each other. Raven grows visibly annoyed by the sloppy performances of her students. As Chief, Raven has an obligation to oversee the training of the children in order to ensure the next generation lives up to the standards set for them.

The little blond girl she is currently training with a wooden sword. Raven knocks the practice sword out of the girl's hands then knocking her across the face.

"Yang your grip is too light!" Yang gets back up on her feet, definitely spitting blood in her mother's direction. The young girl smiles ear to ear, making Raven's eye twitch. "Not to mention..."

"Hay put me down you little shit!" Yang throws the nearest adult she could find at her mom before she finished speaking. She uses the distraction to her advantage goes in for another attack.

Before Yang can swing a low blow with her wooden sword. Raven uses the guy her daughter had thrown at her as a club. *WHAM!* Yang is sent flying to the other side of the training grounds. "... You're a bit too predictable!" She casually tosses the poor guy aside with a bloodthirsty smile that screams maternal pride. "However, you are getting much more creative, I'll give you credit for that."

The tribesman they used as a weapon watches her as she schools the kids, popping open a cold beer. "I swear the chief and her kid are total sadists." He then turns on a nearby radio while holding his cold one on the bump on his head.

"In the news today, The Schnee Mafia Family avoided legal action yet again after a raid on an illegal dust mine ..."

"Hay Mann sorry about throwing you!" The eight-year-old Yang says apologetically. Before she punches out another kid and taking his sword. "Play me some Tunes while I kick mom's old flabby ass!" The cocky girl runs towards her mother with two wooden swords.

"Yeah Keep running your mouth, Yang!" The two lock blades with Yang even able to push Raven back slightly. Earning a smirk from her mother before pushing back."Momma can easily prove to you just how wrong you are." Raven brags as one of Yang's swords cracks, then giving her a kick in the stomach.

Mann watches the mother and daughter fight, rolling his eyes. "Oh Fuck this!" He changes the radio to a music station. "Hay alright I freaking love Queen!"

 _ **"~Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**_ _ **I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah**_ _**And floating around in ecstasy**_ _**So don't stop me now don't stop me!~"**_

Yang breaks the struggle and continues to go on the offensive, using her free hand to nearly hit her mom in between the legs. Raven blocks it with her knee, avoiding the blade with a smirk. The chief retaliates with a swing across Yang's head, hard enough to knock her out cold. "Class dismissed!"

The blow causes an unexpected change in the young Yang. Her blond hair burst into flames as her violet eyes glowing Red. "IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!" With a single step, the ground beneath her feet explodes.

 _ **"~Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**_ _**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**_ _**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**_ _ **I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**_ _ **I'm gonna go go go**_! _ **There's no stopping me!~"**_

Raven dodges the incoming fireball that is her daughter by creating a portal in front of herself. Yang exits it right behind Reven, who breaks Yang's cracked sword with a single swing. "Alright lessons over for today!" Raven says pointing her sword at the girl on the ground.

In Raven's tent, the little bruiser changes the bandages on her hands. "If I can only beat her once..." She pouts to herself before hearing the familiar sound of her mother's heels.

"And then what Yang? Take over the Tribe?" Raven asks as she enters the tent with a proud smile on her face. "So why do you want to beat me so bad Fireball?

Yang glares at her mother with her eyes still red, determined to beat her. Then calms herself down with a deep breath. "If I can beat you then that means I'm the most powerful fighter in the tribe!" Yang explained with a cocky grin, pride beaming in her eyes. "And I refuse to be second best to anyone, even your mom!"

Raven looks at her like she just looked in a mirror to her past. Seeing too much of herself in her daughter, and every mistake she made being reflected in Yang's eyes. "Power is only a means to an end Yang. You can't have the means without the ends, so what are they?"

The question makes the young Yang pause to question herself. She never gave it any thought to what she would even do with the strength she wanted for herself. The eight-year-old "I…I don't know! Strength is the only thing that matters to the tribe, so why not get stronger for that reason?"

Raven can't help but shake her head in disapproval, then smacks Yang upside her head with a wooden sword. "Everyone has their own reasons to seek out power. You are going to have to find a better reason to look for it than simple arrogance. When I was your age I had to always become stronger to survive the harsh world we are all born into."

 _ ***RWARRRRRR!!!***_

A loud demonic scream is heard from all over the camp. Raven draws her sword and opens a portal. "Grimm and big ones!" She says before walking into her portal. "Stay in the tent and keep your weapons ready."

"Fuck no, I'm not missing this!" Yang says as she slams her fist together as flames briefly spark around her. Raven rolls her eyes at the cocky little maniac she raised. "Then it's about time you prove your strength and loyalty to the tribe! And for crying out loud don't get yourself killed, it would be embarrassing to see my progeny die in her first battle with a Grimm."

Raven grabs an all black katana off a rack, removing it from the scabbard. The blade is jet black but has a red shimmering flash in the light reflected in the light. She then hands it to Yang, who is completely mesmerized by the beautiful sword. "This sword belonged to your grandfather back when he was the Chief. With it, he fought in countless battles and earned the tribe its reputation."

Then she grabs Yang by the jaw, forcing the girl to look her in the eyes."If you want to be better than me one day, prove to me that you're a worthy inheritor by staying alive!" She sternly tells Yang, her intense red eyes scarring the eight-year-old. The gung-ho Yang chuckling with a cocky grin. Raven nodes her head in approval, seeing a lot of herself in her eyes. "Good bad girl! Now stick to low-level Grimm and let the grownups handle the Boss battle."

Back outside, the other tribesmen already have the front gate secured. People in makeshift watchtowers picking off Beowolves with Snipers. *BANG!* A man starts planting explosives around the front gate as a precaution. Raven and Yang step out of her portal, weapons drawn. "I want machine guns up on those towers! Our best Melee fighters front and center!" She orders her men, who immediately do what she says.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" One of the snipers screams before a large humanoid claw grabs him at lightning speed. The guy can only scream before a loud crunch can be heard throughout the camp. The sound of heavy footsteps can be heard walking toward the front gate. **"Open this gate and I will reward you all with a painless demise."** A booming demonic voice says as human-like hands grab the top of the gate. The sound of smashing bones and tearing flesh can be heard. Then the bottom half of the sniper is thrown over, landing next to a frightened Yang. **"The offer was merely a formality, I love a slaughter!"**

 _ ***BANG!***_ This thing started pounding on the wooden gate violently, the wood beginning to crack and break open slightly. Glowing red eyes poke through holes, looking right at the tent the children are in. "A large portion of tasty bite-size sneaks!" Those words send a chill down the spine of everyone in the camp. "How kind of you to gift wrap them for me!" It sniffs the air before looking right at Raven. **"HEHEHEHE! You will be the main course… Maiden!"**

The gate exploded open with tribesmen getting torn to shreds in the blink of an eye. Blood and gore flying in every direction, like water balloons. Standing in their place is a Tall six-armed Grimm. Its the body is hauntingly human shaped with a white bone-like substance covering its face like a horned Oni mask. **"Who's first?"**

"A Warmonger!" Raven screams before everything fades to black.

 _ **~Beacon Academy - 10 Years Later~**_

An eighteen-year-old Yang Branwen wakes up abruptly in her dorm in a cold sweat. "Yang we got class today." Her partner Adam tells her while covering his eyes when a white-haired woman walks by, whiskey bottle in hand. "Weiss we've been over this, stop drinking when we have classes!" Without even looking at her, he dodges an incoming bottle being thrown at him. *CRASH!*

Weiss flips him off, her disheveled hair covering the burned part of her face. "Good morning to you too Bullshit!" She snidely exclaimed before stumbling into the bathroom. As usual, her tone is bitter and angry! Both Adam and Yang look at the destroyed top bunk of her bed. Empty liquor bottles and ammo casings fill the dirty bed sheets. A young tied up naked blond man eating a ball gag looks at them, using his eyes to signal to help me in morse code. White lipstick all over his face.

"Oh, Good Morning Jaune. I would ask if you slept well but we know you didn't." Adam casually tells the helpless Jaune Arc before ignoring him completely.

"Hard to believe that drunk was a member of the Schnee crime family." Said Yang as a drop of sweat escapes the side of her face. "Then again I am…" A moment of guilt flashes in her eyes briefly from shame, her eyes turn red from anger. "...was a member of the Branwen Tribe." She hopes out of bed, revealing a missing right arm and distinctive bite mark scar around the stub. She gets changed into her uniform rather quickly, the old tribal habit of getting ready at a moment's notice.

After pulling a thin metal box out from underneath her bed. After opening it up, Yang pulls out a bulky robotic arm. The fingertips are bladed and have a larger hand then her real one. The whole thing seems to have been built from salvaged Atlas military robot parts. She attaches it to a connection slot in her stub. Then her stomach growls loud enough for her teammates to hear it, causing Adam to smirk. "Come on let's get something to eat."

Yang and her partner walk through the courtyard towards the cafeteria. Adam noticed Yang is being uncharacteristically quiet this morning. Normally she is the straight man to all of the team's insanity, so it's out of the ordinary for her to be this shaken up. "You had the dream again?"

Yang then perks up to save face, hoping to drop the subject and move on. "Dude it's nothing don't worry about it." She puts on a brave face but her hands are trembling from the nightmare. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Adam flicks her in the forehead out of annoyance to her trying to dodge the issue. "Yang we both know something is bothering you. I'm saying this because I care about you, keeping your personal demons contained will only lead you to self-destruction." To emphasize his point while he spoke, he poked her in the chest with his finger. He unknowingly pokes her in the breast and doesn't realize he is doing it right away. When he does notice his face gets as red as his hair. "Sorry!" Then they both get an automated text from the academy on their scrolls.

"Team YWA, please report to Headmistress Salem's immediately." It reads causing the duo to facepalm. Yang looks at Adem with a confused expression. "What do you think we did this time?"

 _ **~Headmistress Office~**_

Stepping out of the elevator, they catch up with Weiss, now sporting an eyepatch. Before she can open her mouth, Yang puts her finger on Weiss's lips. "Let us do the talking Snowball, Every time you open your mouth you piss Salem off." Weiss just smirks mischievously with a chuckle, she wears her troublemaker status as a badge of honor. The former mafia princess then sucks on the finger in her face, earning a punch in the face. "Oh alright fine, I'll be on my best behavior.~" Weiss comments in a sing-song tone, spitting out a tooth.

The elevator opens into a big room decorated with expensive antique furniture. Black silk drapes to block out the sunlight. With them is a younger girl in a red hood dressed in black. She waves politely at them but gets ignored. Headmistress Salem's chair turns around, revealing a young blonde woman. "Welcome please take a seat."

Weiss seems to be the only one to even question the hooded girl even being there. "Who's little red riding hood? Shouldn't she be on her way to deliver food to her granny?" Headmistress Salem pores some hot tea into some fine china, always the courteous host. Complete with little cakes that smell of cinnamon. The former mafia princess takes a sip of her ginger tea with lemon, finding hot tea soothing her hangover.

"In light of your previous teammate's expulsion. She is your new partner Ms. Schnee."

The hooded girl offers out her hand to them with a nervous smile on her face. "Hello, my names Ruby Nice to meet you!" Yang gives her a nod as she shakes hands with her new teammate. Then Ruby spots Yang's arm and goes into an enthusiastic frenzy. "Is that an Atlas Knight's arm refitted into a prosthetic?!"

Yang politely nods with an appreciative grin, finding it refreshing to meet someone who finds her cobbled-together robotic arm cool. "Actually yes, I put it together myself." She replies much to the delight of the younger girl. "When you live a nomadic lifestyle it pays to be creative." Yang then pops in a magazine causing the hand to transform into a Gatling gun.

Ruby watches this with stars in her silver eyes, practically floating off the ground. "Well I like it, it's not only is it cool to look at it can reconfigure into a machine gun!" The younger girl squeals in pure joy at the weapons of her new teammates. Turning her attention to Adam's sword with a rifle scabbard. "That is a thing of beauty! I'm gonna make an educated guess and say the blade can be shot out of the scabbard for speeding bullet quickdraws?" She asked while seeing her own reflection in his red-tinted sunglasses.

"You have a good eye for weapons… Ruby was it?" He rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed by not remembering her name. "Sorry, I have a hard time remembering names." He bashfully admitted before an alarm on his scroll goes off. "Oh no, we're late for class… again!"

Salem had already prepared passes back to class and sends them on their way with a motherly smile. After she is alone, her eyes change from blue with white sclera to red with black sclera. Feeling weak suddenly she dropped to her knees behind her desk, coughing up strange black blood. Her hand reaches up from behind the desk changed, her skin now a ghostly white with black veins bulge out all over. "I can't do this forever, I'm going to have to find a new headmaster to take my place. **Before he can make a move!"**


	2. Beast and Beauty

**_….Chapter 2…_**

 ** _~Beacon Academy~_**

In Grimm studies class, a detailed drawing of the Warmonger is drowned on the blackboard. All eight limbs set up like the Vitruvian man. "Of all known Grimm species none are more dangerous and unpredictable than the dreaded Warmonger." Professor Port ominously begins his lesson to the whole class. Yang immediately begins to sweat, growing uncomfortable at the subject. "An elusive predator that never leaves survivors in their paths of destruction. One of the Single most important characteristics of The Warmonger Species is its human-level intelligence and a reported ability to speak."

A panicking Yang begins to get fidgety and her breathing gets harder. As her hands trembled Adam holds her hand, attempting to calm her down. He even gives him a brown paper bag to help with her hyperventilation. "Is she going to be okay?" Their new teammate Ruby Rose asks out of worry.

"The most unusual thing about this legendary yet rarely seen beast is that it is the only Grimm species that come in two genders." Port continues his lecture on The Warmonger species, aiming a laser pointer at another Blackboard. A drawing of a shapely female Warmonger is shown to the whole class. "Standing at what I assume to be seven feet tall the female variant is dwarfed by the twenty feet male. Of course, not many people have encountered a Warmonger and lived to talk about it. Even the most skilled of huntsmen and huntresses could a bad time with that monstrosity"

Jaune Arc sets with his team on the other side of the class away from Team BTSR. Unfortunately for him, Weiss still sits next to him anyway. Even while taking notes he still has to keep her hand from riding up his thigh. "Damn it, Weiss, not now, at least wait till after class!" Two snake faunus twins angrily watch her from the seats behind them, watching Weiss with palpable murderous intent. The golden eyed twin licks a throwing knife with her long jet black tongue, a reptilian hiss escapes her mouth.

Yang's mind is flooded with memories of the Warmonger she saw all those years ago. The torn apart bodies that were everywhere. Blood pouring out of her freshly chewed off arm as the eight-year-old Yang is pushed into a portal by a beaten and battered Raven. These memories cause Yang to have a panic attack and runs out of the classroom hyperventilating, her hair is enveloped in a mysterious blue fire like an aura. "Yang?!" Adam calls out to her as he catches up to her, Ruby and Professor Port right behind him. "What happened in there? It's not like you to run off like that."

Adam is visibly taken aback when he sees the tears flowing down Yang's face. When she sees her face reflected in his red-tinted aviators. "Warmongers are a sensitive subject for me." Her metal arm rattling from her trembling. "Years ago one attacked my old tribe, and as far as I know I'm the sole survivor."

Port never enjoyed seeing his students in any form in distress. Now the veteran huntsman can only feel sympathy for Yang. "Forgive me, Miss Branwen. Had I known ahead of time I would have allowed you to be excused from today's lesson. You and your team are more than free to skip this class today."

Weiss pats the professor on the back before walking off. "Thank you for your generosity Peter, I will be happy to take you up on that offer." She walks away smiling when Adam gives her an enraged snarl.

"Fucking whore!" Yang commented with a roll of her eyes, finding Weiss funny for once. Desperate for a distraction, Yang then turns to her new teammate when a confused look on her face became noticed. "Something on your mind Lil'Red?"

"Did the Professor just say your last name is Branwen?" The young girl pulls out a photo of a dark-haired older gentleman with a red cape. In the picture with him is Ruby herself and her father. "My uncle Qrow also has that last name, small world isn't it?"

"Qrow Branwen… sounds like someone my mom told me about. A worthless drunk she would call him." Yang now has a shocked and confused expression on her own face. Then she turns her attention to the buff blonde man in the photograph. "And I'm going to assume this guy in your father? Looks he is still morning someone, what with that look in his eye." Yang commented, speaking from personal experience.

Adam's scroll begins to vibrate so he turns away to talk in private, but not before giving Yang a pat on the back. After turning a corner he answers it, the caller ID says Mulan Rouge. "Rouge I thought I told you not to call me during class, this better is important." After a moment

of uncomfortable silence, Adam begins to grow worried. "Rouge?"

"Hello Adam, It's been a while.~" Hearing the young woman's voice sends a cold chill up his spine, right before quiet rage heats him back up. Her tone is playful but Adam can still feel the malicious hate in her voice. "What cat got your tongue, or is that wishful thinking on my part? Hahaha!"

"What have you done to Rouge?!" Adam coldly asks while using every ounce of willpower to contain his anger. He can hear a woman's pained whimpering in the background, right before a gunshot. **_*BANG!*_** "She had nothing to do with us!"

The woman on the other end of the call began to become hysterical, laughing uncontrollably. Furious Adam punches the wall causing it to crack and his fist to bleed. "Hahahaha! That's where you're wrong Adam, she made the mistake of being associated with you! You have to know by now that EVERYONE YOU KNOW WILL DIE!!" She abruptly starts screaming at the top of her lungs. "Sorry lost my head for a moment, but yes all of them murdered and it will be your fault. And I'm gonna start with those closest to you, like a certain Schnee."

Hearing a ghost from his past is going to attack Weiss makes him smile, even chuckle a little. "That bitch might be a worthless undependable drunk but she is still one of the most skilled warriors I know! Good luck you'll need it!" After hanging up Adam gets back to Yang and Ruby, who have continued to talk.

"Your dad's ex-wife sounds like a total bitch for abandoning him and taking your older sister with her." Both of them fist bump as a sign of growing respect for each other. "I hope you find your sister one day, Ruby!"

"It would be easier if I had names or photos, dad and Uncle Qrow absolutely refused to share any information on them with me! Like who was the ex-wife and how come I can't find any info on her?" Ruby looks at Adam and the smile on his face is scaring her, especially when tears start dripping out from behind his sunglasses. "Something wrong?"

 ** _~Highway~_**

Weiss sits atop the edge of a highway overpass, waiting for something. Her headphones play music at full blast. "~Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked! Money doesn't grow on trees!~"

 _"~I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed!_ _There ain't nothing in this world for free_ _Oh no, I can't slow down, I can't hold_ back though _you know, I wish I_ could _no there ain't no rest for the_ wicked until _we close our eyes for good~"_

Her black and white combat gear is covered head to toe with ammo pouches. The hood on her head covers most of her face as she chugs a beer. "Excuse me, young lady, please don't jump." A guy requested after getting out of his car, fearing the worst after seeing a girl on the ledge. "This won't solve any of your problems, Please come down." He offers her his hand to help her off the ledge.

Weiss ignores the well-intentioned man while reapplying her white lipstick. Then she sees a sees a large truck drive away from under her. She smirks after seeing what she has been waiting for. A glyph appears under her feet and she looks at the guy, twisted expression on her face. "Showtime!" He gets a look at the burned half of her face and the blind left eye of hers.

Using the glyph Weiss catapults herself into the air while drawing two silver plated guns. Then another glyph appears over her back. "Doth quoth the Raven Nevermore!" A giant white Nevermore is summoned behind her, then it devours Weiss. Right after that, it evaporated into white feathers, giving Weiss its wings. "Grimm Fusion!"

After sprouting wings, she flies lower towards the truck down the road. It didn't take long for her targets to see her in the side mirror. "What the fuck?!" Then the driver sees Weiss's white hair and pale blue eye and may or may not have soiled himself. "Oh, motherfucking god! WE HAVE A SCHNEE ON OUR TAIL!" They speed up in an attempt to get away from Weiss, running a red light in the process.

Weiss smirks after the thrill of the hunt gets the better of her. "Don't you just love it when they are too stupid to not give up?" The back of the truck opens up with a huge man on heavy armor aiming a bigger than normal minigun at her. The intimidating weapon does nothing more earn an approving nod from the pursuing mafia princess. "Oh my god, That's more like it!" She does a barrel roll to dodge the incoming gunfire, gracefully avoiding every single hit. "But guys like that aren't exactly made for accuracy!"

She aims one of her pistols at the truck's tire as they turn a corner, tipping the truck over. Weiss gets knocked out of the sky by the recoil of her gun, crashing atop of a car. The broken Nevermore Wings disappeared from her back as scattering feathers in the wind. "I love high-explosive Dust rounds!" As she gets back up she hears the radio on max volume in the truck.

 _"~Can you feel it, see it, hear it today?_ _If you can't, then it doesn't matter_ anyway you _will never understand it 'cause it happens too_ fast and _it feels so good, it's like walking on_ glass it's _so cool, it's so hip, it's_ alright it's _so groovy, it's outta_ sight you _can touch it, smell it, taste it so_ sweet but _it makes no difference 'cause it knocks you off your feet_ _You want it all but you can't have it~"_

As the guy with the minigun crawls out of the wreckage only to be looking into the barrel of Weiss's gun. With the pull of a trigger, she splattered his brains all over the wall. Weiss even gets some brain matter in her hair. "Motherfucking Nasty!"

Behind her atop a building, a White Fang henchman line up a shot with a sniper rifle. "Permission to take out Target?" He asks while speaking into an earpiece. "Permission granted, make us proud!" After pulling the trigger a bullet makes its way towards Weiss at high speed. Within a fraction of a second Adam cuts the sniper's bullet in half, the blade of his sword and his hair glows red.

Weiss looks down at the half of the bullet on the ground and noticing Adam standing behind her facing a building. "Thanks for the save Bullshit, really saved my ass." In gratitude Weiss tosses him a bag of money from the truck. "Speaking of booty you just earned a cut of it!~" She laughs at her own double entendre. "That came out wrong! By booty I mean cash, can't have Yang getting jealous right?"

Adam nearly dropped his sword at the insinuation she made about him and Yang, his face a nice shade of pink. "It's nothing like that!"

"The target has a backup, Initiating plan B!" The Sniper says into his earpiece, just as black vans come out in every direction around Weiss and Adam. White fang henchmen unload from each of them surrounding the two, armed with machine guns.

Both Adam and Weiss smile at the large group around them, holding back laughter. "Even I feel sorry for these poor sons of bitches! Their boss must hate them!" As they open fire, Weiss catapults herself into the air with a glyph. Adam parries the incoming bullets with his sword "When you dickless jackasses die don't blame us!" An airborne Weiss screams as she aims her gun at one of the van's gas tanks, the highly explosive ammunition causing a massive explosion. **_*KABOOM!*_**

A tiny white spider Grimm is summoned from behind her out of a smaller than normal. The Grimm spider crawls out onto her hand and bites it, causing another Grimm Fusion. Two glowing spider tattoos form on the backside of her hands. Tiny threads made of her aura are spun out of her fingertips. As the white fang shoots at her, the threads cut the bullets in half and even just blocked them completely. Then she feels an incoming threat and looks right at the hidden sniper. "Finally I get to kill a Schnee!" **_*BANG!*_**

As he pulls the trigger an incoming gunshot destroys the barrel of his rifle. Elsewhere, Ruby stands atop a building with her scythe/Sniper Rifle with the barrel smoking. After that, she pulls out her scroll. "Okay guys did what you asked, Now what?" As she talks a black crow with red eyes lands on her shoulder, a grin forms on her face. Her eyes turn to the mutilated bodies behind her with a smile, some of them aren't even White Fang. Her grin quickly twists into a sinister smile.

Yang steps out of an alleyway with her eyes having the mysterious blue glow from earlier. "Now keep your head low. A kid like you really doesn't need blood on her hands!" She unsheathed her black blade katana, the same one Raven gave to her as a child. "Time to get to work, mom."

Adam and Weiss continue to fight the white fang lackeys. After storing up enough energy, red sparks are coming off of him. "Go ahead let it out I dare you, Adam!" A black haired female White Fang member with cat ears says after poking him in the back. Startled by that he cuts her head off only for it to be a copy of her. The woman and Adam cross blades when she tried stabbing him in the back.

"You couldn't just let me go!?" A massive surge of red energy engulfs his blade as Adam grows more enraged. "Rouge was like a mother to me! How dare you kill her Blake!!"


	3. Past mistakes

… _ **Chapter 3…**_

 _ **~Atlas Consecration Camp - Years ago~**_

The Human-Faunus relationship in the kingdom of Atlas has always been terrible. The faunus population forced to live in squalor and underpaid for the work they do in dust mines for the Schnee Dust Company. Then General Ironwood started his move to exterminate the faunus people, using a fear campaign to justify his decision. Many died from the unsanitary conditions they found themselves forced to live or the lack of proper medical care. Then the second Faunus rebellion happened along with the formation of the White Fang.

Adam spent his early childhood almost entirely alone after his parents died in a labor camp, who worked to death in the mines. Adam was eventually liberated from the camp by the White fang. Homeless orphans are a common site in Faunus communities, many turned to beg just for a chance at their next meal. Adam, however, was always a rebellious child, becoming a pickpocket. He stole from anyone but one day he crossed the wrong people, the Schnee Crime Family.

After they were done he was left beaten on the side of the road on the verge of death. Then a woman came into his life, Brothel owner Mulan Rouge. She took pity on the kid and took him in, becoming the closest thing he ever had to a mother. She was a high ranking member of the White fang and groomed him to be the perfect swordsman in its name. Raising him to value honor above all else. "A person without honor has no right to call themselves such." Are words of her's that have always stuck with him.

When the White Fang became increasingly more extreme in their methods she decided to leave for greener pastures. She even convinced several of her employees to come with her, mostly the Brothel's working girls. As she waited at the harbor at midnight for Adam to join her, he finally showed up. She sees noticed his lack of luggage in his hands. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me. I already got a new brothel set up, and I know the girls will miss you."

"Sorry Rouge I want to go with you but I can't. I feel like I'm needed here." He hugs the woman who raised him one last time, both not wanting to let go of the other. "I have the power to do some real good here, maybe make a difference!"

"You're only going to walk into something ugly and monstrous." She punches him in the stomach as hard as she can. Her son falls down to his knees then she helps him back up. "While I find that youthful idealism refreshing be sure it doesn't cloud your judgment."

He stayed on believing the faunus people deserve a protector, Rouge was always proud of his sense of duty. Overtime he was forced to do unforgivable things in the name of protecting the faunus people. One fateful day he heard a young girl scream and he ran to help. It was an Atlas soldier that was pointing her firearm at a black-haired cat faunus, he didn't think just reacted. "Quit resisting arrest and come quietly!" A single draw of his sword and this unnamed soldier's life is cut short, blood everywhere. All while still in shock Adam can do right now is to watch the body hit the ground, blood staining his face. He is so distraught that he fails to see the girl run away, he just stands there frozen in place. His blood-stained sword falls out of his hand and it fails to register to him. To his horror, he discovered a locket around the dead soldier's neck, inside is a photo of a baby.

That girl he saved then joined the White Fang, quickly growing to Idolize Adam to an unhealthy degree. Becoming convinced the only way to get things done is through bloodshed, despite Adam's best efforts to convince her it is a last resort only.

When Adam finally had enough she turned on him, believing he had gone soft. She even managed to turn the others against him by slandering him as a traitor. He did his best to not harm them as he escaped, but she managed to get a knife stabbed into his side. After blacking out woke up in a hospital bed in Beacon Academy's med bay, a whole continent away. The Headmistress Salem made him an offer to allow him to join the academy and put his experience and skills to use as a huntsman.

 _ **~The streets of Vail - Now~**_

After Weiss started a huge fight chasing a truck with the intention to rob it. Adam and the rest of the team, Unfortunately, it was an elaborate trap by the nefarious white fang leader Blake Belladonna. Weiss is putting her Spider Fusion abilities to good use against the henchmen attacking her. Using semi-visible webs to block gunfire when she isn't effortlessly dodging them. Her enhanced reflexes allow her to move around the White Fang like water, circling around each and every one. They fail to notice the threads being woven around them. "It's embarrassing how easy it is to move around you assholes." A sinister grin forms on her face as she raised her hand, showing the threads spawning out of the glowing spider tattoos on the back of her hands. "At least three of you are cats yet you guys have the grace of turd on the sidewalk!"

With a single twitch of her finger, the goons fall to thousands of tiny pieces, the road beneath their feet stained a dark red. After seeing the carnage thrills, causing the former mafia princess shivered with satisfaction. "Fuck that never gets old! Jaunes getting scratch marks on his back tonight!" Then a punch is thrown from behind her, but thanks to her spider fusion's reflexes dodge it easily. "Took your sweet ass time getting here, Yang!" She snidely told as Weiss did a gymnastic flip over Yang's arm mid-punch. She even blew her a kiss as the icing on the cake.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yang screams in frustration, eyes a full shade of crimson. "Do you want to wind up in jail or killed!?" Weiss laughed right in her face before opening fire on a White Fang goon behind Yang.

"Concern for my well being? That's a new one?" She kisses Yang on the cheek with her shit-eating grin. "And I didn't have to even have to fuck you yet!" She chuckles under her breath while touching the scared half of her face. "No that's total bullshit, Nobody cares if I live or die and that's fine by me." She spots some White Fang Goons lining up a shot with an RPG. "Now They bring out the big guns? Those cockteases haven't been able to satisfy me yet so now they bring in the toys?" As a rocket flies right at her, Yang's arm changes into a Minigun. "Mow down the red shirts instead!"

"Bitch I'm going to be strangling the fuck out of your stupid ass when this is all over!" Yang screams out over the roar of her gunfire. White Fang goons disintegrating from the impact of too many bullets to counts. Yang sees the carnage and imagines the Warmonger in their place. "DIE!" She cuts one in half with the black blade her mother gave her, easily like cutting through butter. "Another win for the Branwen Tribe!"

 _ ***BANG! BANG!***_ Weiss casually blows off the heads of two more with her guns. "When you do I'll be sure to yell 'HARDER MOMMY' just for you.~" A big smirk on her face just looking at a creeped out Yang.

Adam blind with rage swings his sword wildly at the insane Blake Belladonna. Who killed his adopted mother for some bizarre pity revenge. "You're a dead woman Blake!" The red sparks flash from his aura going into overdrive thanks to his emotions. Blake dodges with acrobatic ease between the blade. The unknown is them both is the translucent threads on sticking to Blake.

"You shouldn't have gone soft Adam If you just stayed committed to the cause…" The treads that caught her completely encased in a web. Helpless and unable to move she struggles to get loss. "What is this?!"

"It's called a trap pussycat." Says Weiss while holding the ends of the web on top of a streetlight. "I know this is as anticlimactic as your sex life but who has time to fuck around with a mangy bitch like you?" She starts swinging Blake around wildly humming circus music. "Alright Bullshit, you are the one with the grudge so finish her off." Weiss throws Blake in Adam's Direction. Adam charges up a large amount of his aura into his sword.

"DIE BLAKE!" Before he can even deal with a killing blow, Yang pushes Adam away to stop him from killing her. "What are you doing?!" He screams out in anger and confusion, his sunglasses fallen off. The SDC logo branded onto his crying yet enraged face. Yang looks at him with tears in her own eyes, Then she slaps him.

"When we first met You told me you didn't want to be a killer anymore. I won't let you ruin your life all over again, I'll do it for you." With both their emotions being out of whack at that moment Yang slowly leans in to kiss him. _***BANG!***_ The loud roar of a gunshot snapped them back to reality. They look up to see that Weiss executed Blake with a shot to the head.

"What?! Somebody had to fucking do it while you two were about to get your fuck on!" Then she hears the police sirens in the distance. "MOTHERFUCKER! Cold shower you two, we got to go!" A panicking Weiss runs away, but not before taking a bag of money from the van she was robbing. "Not going to prison again!"

Yang and Adam just each other an awkward look to the other, before running into an alleyway. Frustrated Adam kicks a nearby dumpster, then jumping in pain. "Should have just let me fucking kill her! And I thought a Schnee couldn't take anything else from me!" Then he gets in Yang's face still angry at her. "I figured you of all people would understand wanting to avenge a loved one!" Then he backs away from her, shocked he would even say that. "I'm sorry, I know you just wanted what was best for me."

Then Yang surprises him with a hug and crying into his chest. "That wasn't you! You aren't some angry murderer." He hugs back and the two hide away till the heat dies down.

Back at Beacon Weiss finds the dorm room's door open. "Yang and Bullshit must have accidentally left it open when they heard about that cat bitch." As she enters the room, she pulls her gun out and finds herself in a standoff with an older woman who looks just like her. "Winter!? The fuck you want you to want?" Hate just dripping out of her mouth.

The other woman uses a glyph to keep Weiss from moving. "Is that that any way to talk to your big sister?" She aims her pistol against Weiss's head. With her free hand, Winter moves Weiss's hair out of her face, showing the burned half, smiling with sadistic pleasure. "By the way Mom says hello.~"


End file.
